Ghastly War
by scrletfyre
Summary: Sequel to "Ghostly Secrets". Finally with Sekhmet and Vlad banished to the millennium puzzle, things seem to return to normal for Yugi Moto and Danny Fenton. But their peace is short lived as a new enemy begins to amass a ghost army raging war against the humans. It is up to Danny Phantom and Atemu to stop this ghastly war from happening.
1. Danni pays a visit

**Author Notes:** This is a sequel to the first Yugioh/Danny Phantom crossover story I did called "Ghostly Secrets." I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. If you haven't read the first story I suggest that you do so as this picks up right after the first one ended. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. A special thanks to fallingHikari on for their help in creating an OC villian for this story.

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

One- Danni pays a visit

Danny Fenton a.k.a (also known as) Danny Phantom was worried about Atemu's cryptic message. The spirit of the five thousand year old former pharaoh of Egypt had apparently come back from the afterlife fusing once again with the human body of his reincarnated self Yugi Moto. Even after the defeat of Sekhmet and Vlad Plasmius a.k.a Vlad Masters, the spirit of Atemu was still not at rest. With everything that has happened and recalling past memories that Danny had gained after recalling that he used to live within ancient Egypt long ago when Atemu was pharaoh. Danny has been debating if he should tell his parents about his ghost powers. He has seen how Yugi's grandfather Solomon reacted to news that Atemu had returned when he noticed a change within his grandson. The older human was worried that Atemu would once again become involved with dangerous forces much like in the past. But he knew that no matter what the pharaoh would also stop what was happening as he accepted that the pharaoh's spirit was a definite part of his grandson's life. Danny sighed softly as his past memories showed him about how is past family died as Danny worried about all of this ghost business that the same thing could happen to his family despite being ghost hunters.

"Danny is there something wrong?" asked Yugi as the petite teen could tell that something was wrong.

"It's nothing Yugi. I am beginning to think that I should tell my parents about my ghost powers. There has been one or two instances where there has been a close call or two of them discovering my secret. With the past memories of the ancient me, I think that it is about time that they know." stated Danny.

***Do you wish us to be present?* **asked Atemu knowing that this was a big deal for Danny. Danny simply shook his head no before his ghost sense went off. Atemu and Yugi knew that look as they switched preparing to be attacked. Suddenly a smaller female ghost tackled Danny.

_"Hey cousin... what are you doing all the way out here? Where's Sam and Tucker? Whose that with you?"_ asked the female ghost. She looked exactly like Danny despite being a girl.

"Hi Danni... this is a friend. What are you doing back in Amity Park?" asked Danny as he pushed Danni off of him.

***Danny whose is this and why does she look like you?*** Atemu asked mentally. Danni's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

_"Who said that?!" _she asked as she looked around for the source of the voice. When she saw Yugi's spirit floating next to Atemu, ectoplasmic energy surrounded her fists. Danny quickly went ghost stopping Danni from attacking.

_"Wait Danni! I know what it may look like but trust me he is a friend. Atemu you might want to go back into the millennium puzzle for a while. I have to talk to Danni."_ stated Danny. Atemu nodded his head as he switched places with Yugi.

"All right Danny I will see you later. You know how to contact us if you need us." stated Yugi as he walked off for his house waving good bye to Danny.

Danny turned to Danni as he gestured for the female ghost to follow him. His female clone did as asked as she considered the original as family. They had come up with the ruse that Danni was a distant cousin. Only Jazz, Sam, and Tucker knew the truth. Danni was a female clone of Danny created by Vlad. Once they found a spot to talk both halfa's reversed their ghostly transformation. Danny explained everything to Danni a bit surprised that she could not only hear Atemu mentally but also see Yugi's spirit when Atemu was in control of Yugi's body. Danni listened to Danny's story as she found it kind of hard to believe that two people could exist within the same body.

"Atemu is actually a five thousand year old spirit who exists within Yugi's millennium puzzle. Atemu had come back because something was calling his spirit back. Atemu and I had teamed up to stop an ancient evil god that wanted our powers. Both he and Plasmius are sealed away within the confines of the millennium puzzle." stated Danny.

"Wow... I wish I could have seen you kick Vlad's butt. But there is no chance he can come back is there?" asked Danni. Danny shook his head no. "Good!"

"Why are you here Danni?" asked Danny. Danni sighed as she ran her fingers through her black locks.

"I don't know... I felt like I was being called here. Its really hard to explain." she relied. This caused Danny to let out a frustrated sigh.

"I suppose that your going to need a place to stay for a while. I was going to tell my folks the truth about everything. About my power and you."

"Do you think that it is a good idea? I mean your parents are ghost hunters as they have spent most of the time hunting you."

"I know but they are still my parents. I feel that they will except me no matter what. I mean I have seen how Yugi's grandfather reacted to the news about Atemu. I feel that I need to tell them the truth, I can't keep this secret from them forever as sooner or later they are bound to discover the truth. They mind as well hear it from me first."

"Well I am with you regardless of what happens Danny." replied Danni giving the older halfa a hug.

"Thanks Danni. Come on and I will race you back to the house!" stated Danny as he invoked his ghostly transformation. Danni proceeded to do the same as the two halfas raised back to the Fenton Works home to the Fenton family.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Danny spills his secrets

**Danny, Yugi, and Atemu (yelling):** finally it is about time that you wrote the sequel to the first story!

**Author: (sighing):** sorry that it took me a while. I have had my plate full with other stories and trying to figure out where I was going with this story. I also had to read over what I wrote last in order to put this story up.

**Danny: **I see that Danni has joined us this time around. I wonder how my family is going to react to the news that I am a half ghost.

**Author: **sorry Danny I can't tell you as you and everyone else will have to wait for the next chapter.

**Atemu (growls):** I don't like being left in the dark as I want to end this threat whatever it is and hopefully move on.

**Yugi (crying):** but I don't want you to leave me again Atemu!

**Author (cuddling Yugi):** there, there Yugi… **(glares at Atemu)** how dare you make Yugi cry Atemu. It was hard enough to see you leave the first time around!

**Atemu (sighing): **I am sorry abiou as I didn't mean to upset you. **(looks at author)** better?

**Author (grins): **yes much.

**Danny: **well guys stay tuned to see what happens and don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!


	2. Danny spills his secret

**Author Notes:** This is a sequel to the first Yugioh/Danny Phantom crossover story I did called "Ghostly Secrets." I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. If you haven't read the first story I suggest that you do so as this picks up right after the first one ended. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. A special thanks to fallingHikari on for their help in creating an OC villian for this story.

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

Two- Danny spills his secrets

Both Danny and Danni arrived at Fenton Works quickly transforming back to their human forms as Danni couldn't keep up with Danny.

"God your much faster. What other new abilities do you have because of Atemu?" asked Danni.

"I will show you later. I am still trying to wrap my mind around it myself as some of the abilities I had gained somewhat stayed with me. Some of them even you are capable of." stated Danny. Danni nodded her head excepting Danny's explanation as he still had to figure something's out. But right know the ghost teen had other worries. Explaining and telling his parents the truth about his ghostly persona. Danny took a long deep breath as he and Danni entered the house as Danny called out to his parents.

"We are in the kitchen sweetheart!" answered Danny's mom Maddie. Danny and Danni entered the kitchen to see Jack sitting at the table working on a new devise. Maddie was cooking dinner she looked up to see both Danny and Danni. "Hey guys. Paying us a visit Danni?" asked Maddie.

"Can we talk?" asked Danny as his female clone sat down at the table. Maddie and Jack could tell whatever Danny was going to tell them was important.

"What is it Dan-o?" asked Jack as Jazz came in wondering what was going on.

"There is something that I have to tell you. Something that I have been keeping a secret. Both Jazz and Danni know about it. Even my friends Sam and Tucker know about it. I feel that it is time you both know the truth." stated Danny. Both Jack and Maddie looked at each other as they went to sit down at the table. Danny was pacing the room as he explained how it all began with the portal that his parents built. "Remember how it wasn't working. Well when you guys gave it up, Sam and Tucker convinced me to take a look at it. When I was inside I must have hit something as I got the portal to work but because I was inside of it. The activation of the portal changed me." stated Danny as he let out a long sigh as he then activated his ghostly transformation showing his parents that he was Danny Phantom. _"I am the ghost that you guys are trying to kill. But I am not like the other ghosts as I only use my powers to fight evil ghosts. Kind of taking up the ghost hunting just like you guys." _stated Danny as he undid the transformation. Danny stopped pacing as he looked at his parents. Both Jack and Maddie got up from the table as they hugged their son.

"Danny... you are still our son no matter what. I wish you would have told us sooner about this. I am sorry that you felt you had to keep this a secret from us." stated Maddie.

"Your mother is right. At least know we why some of the devices reacted strangely around you." stated Jack. Danny was in tears as he tried to hold it together.

"There is more that I have to tell you." stated Danny as he pulled away from his parents. Danny explained the truth about Danni and about Vlad. His parents were shocked to find out that the person they thought as a friend turned out to actually be an enemy. Danni was actually not related to the family as it turned out the girl was a clone of Danni as she had many if the same powers as their son. Maddie and Jack were shocked as they told the female halfa that she could stay with the family. The young ghost girl broke down in tears.

"Thank you. But I don't want to be a burden."

"Danni... you won't be a burden as we have already consider you family. You are a part of this family no matter what!" stated Maddie. Danni literally lost it.

"Come on Danni... I will help you set up a place in my room until we can figure something better out." Jazz told the young ghost as she took Danni out of the room. After Jazz and Danni left the room, Danny told his parents about how his powers and how one of his friends Yugi and the spirit of Atemu who were fighting to keep the world safe.

"Danny know that no matter what you can talk to us. I always found it curious how your ghostly persona managed to get his hands on some of our equipment." stated Jack.

"Yeah sorry about that. I needed to use some of the equipment to fight the ghosts." stated Danny.

"Don't be sorry about that Danny. At least the equipment being put to good use." stated Maddie as she hugged her son. Danny broke down in tears as his parents hugged him tightly in their arms.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Seto's tournament

**Atemu (sighing): **oh god….. why do I have a bad feeling about the next chapter?

**Author: **come one Atemu….. it's not that bad. Who knows maybe this tournament won't be like the other ones you have been involved with.

**Yugi: **scrlet is right. Besides Seto isn't that bad anymore as we don't know what is going to happen.

**Atemu (sighing):** still I don't like it.

**Danny (smiling):** I can't believe that my parents took the news rather well about me having ghost powers.

**Author:** where you expecting them not to?

**Danny: **I wasn't sure what to expect especially coming from you.

**Author (crying):** ouch Danny that hurt!

**Yugi (hands author a tissue):** come on scrlet. Danny didn't mean it that way.

**Atemu (glares at Danny):** apologize….. or we may never get onto the next chapter.

**Danny (sighs): **sorry scrlet.

**Author (blows nose): **it's all right Danny. Please leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think.

**Yugi and Atem (in unison): **we appreciate hearing from you!


	3. Seto's tournament

**Author Notes:** This is a sequel to the first Yugioh/Danny Phantom crossover story I did called "Ghostly Secrets." I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. If you haven't read the first story I suggest that you do so as this picks up right after the first one ended. A special thanks to fallingHikari on for their help in creating an OC villian for this story.

Author Reviews: to fallingHikari: you won't have to wait too long as he will appear in chapter four. Although I did change him up a bit but, I think that you will be happy with how he will turn out. To Corine the Anime: thanks for your review but I have had fallingHikari's OC villain since the first story as I had discussed with them about using the character. But thanks for the idea. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed as I ask you to please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

Three- Seto's tournament

Since telling his folks the truth about his ghostly powers and about Danni, Danny Fenton felt care free. Things for everyone seemed to return back to normal. Atemu worried as he knew something more dangerous than Sekhmet was coming. He also worried about the souls of Sekhmet and Plasmius escaping his puzzle. So he used his powers over shadow magic and dark energy to create two Egyptian jackals to guard the doors that held Sekhmet and Plasimus. Atemu named them Anubis and Osiris after the Egyptian gods of death and rebirth. Atemu spent most of his time exploring the new open doors unlocked by Danny when he remembered that he was a reincarnation of someone Atemu knew in the past. Danny had told Yugi and Atemu who Danni truly was.

"I am a bit surprised that she has some of the same abilities as you. I only thought that you had gained them because of us." stated Yugi after school let out. Danny had told both Sam and Tucker that his parents now knew the truth as he didn't have to keep his ghost powers a secret.

"I know. My parents and Danni wished that they were there to watch us kick Vlad's ass." stated Danny.

"Any luck on figuring out what maybe coming?" asked Sam as Yugi shook his head.

"Too many doors and memories to examine. But Atemu feels that the answer is in there somewhere." replied Yugi. When the group arrived at Yugi's house, there was a package waiting for Yugi. Yugi examined the package to see that it was from Seto. 'Why would Seto be sending me a package?' Yugi thought to himself. Yugi picked up the package as he showed his friends in. Yugi had promised after school to help the three with their duel monster decks. The gang went up to Yugi's room as he set the package down this way he could open it.

"Hey Yugi what's in the package?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know. It's from Seto." he replied taking a box cutter to cut open the box.

***Why would Seto be sending us a package?*** asked Atemu.

*I don't know.* replied Yugi. Yugi opened the package to see a brand new module of the duel disk that Seto had created for the Battle City Tournament. Along with the duel disk was a video tape. "A duel disk?! I think Seto is holding another tournament and wants me to come." Yugi stated as he took out the tape putting it into the VCR to play Seto's message. The screen flickered to life as Seto was sitting in front of the camera.

"Are we rolling?" Seto asked.

"Ready when you are." replied the voice off camera as Yugi instantly recognized Mokuba's voice.

"Hey Yugi... I know that you are possibly wondering why I am sending you this message along with a duel disk. I am sponsoring a new tournament featuring some of the best players world wide. Since you are still the number one duelist of Japan, you are to participate in the tournament. I want to see who truly deserves the title of best duelist. I am willing to ship you along with our American friends to Japan as I know that everyone will be happy to see you. Joey, Bakura, Mai, Merik, and myself are competing in the tournament. Along with other duelists all around the world. You and our American friends are welcome to stay with Mokuba and myself within the Kaiba mansion. I am determined to beat you and earn the title for myself. I placed my number in the package so call me with your answer. I hope that you will compete as this tournament won't be like the other ones. I hope to hear from you." stated Seto. Mokuba turned off the camera once Seto was done talking. Tucker was admiring the duel disk.

*Atemu what do you think?* asked Yugi.

***I hope Seto is right about this tournament. Both Merik and Bakura all ready know that I am back. Hopefully the others won't discover the truth. We can also go to the museum in Japan where my past is kept as perhaps there maybe a clue there about what is coming.* **stated Atemu. Yugi walked over to the box going in to it to pull out a business card. On the card was the logo for Kaiba Corp along with a phone number to contact Seto.

"Danny... I think that you should participate. Your getting pretty good with dueling as you seem to hold your own against Atemu." stated Yugi.

"Really?!" Danny asked in shock.

***Yugi is right Danny. If this tournament turns out to be anything like the others I have been in, I could use some help as your powers could help me once again.*** stated Atemu. *But it would have to be all right with your parents.*

"If you feel that strongly, I wouldn't mind testing myself against other duelists. If you feel that the tournament could have something to do with what is coming, then I will be there to back you up." stated Danny. Yugi smiled as he heard his grandfather calling out for him.

"We are upstairs grandpa." answered Yugi. Solomon came upstairs as he entered the room shocked to see a Kaiba Corp duel disk. Yugi told his grandfather about Seto's tournament and Atemu's fears.

"If he feels that strongly... then you have to go Yugi. You will have your friends there to back you up if you need it." stated Solomon. Yugi hugged his grandfather as he turned to Danny.

"Lets go and talk to my folks. We also need to talk to Sam's and Tucker's folks about the trip." stated Danny as Yugi nodded his head. Although both Sam's and Tucker's parents didn't know about Danny's ghost powers or Atemu's spirit within Yugi, the two teens hoped that their parents would allow the two teens to come and see Japan to support Danny in the tournament.

NEXT CHAPTER… a new threat emerges

**Atemu: **I have a bad feeling about this. Why do I feel that I maybe dragged into another shadow game during the tournament?

**Author (smiles):** who is to say Atemu?

**Danny (shivers): **oh god she has that look on her face. It can't mean anything good. **(yells)** Run for cover!

**Author (glaring at Danny):** now you're just over reacting!

**Yugi: **come on scrlet like the next chapter doesn't give the idea away that the villain you are going to use is going to strike at us when we think everything is back to somewhat normal.

**Author:** you maybe right Yugi. But I don't know what is going to happen when this villain comes into play!

**Atemu (sighing):** oh well there's not much we can do about it.

**Danny (off screen, yelling):** please don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think.

**Yugi:** come on out Danny… scrlet won't have us face the new threat right away **(turns to author) **would you?

**Author (smiling):** who is to say Yugi? Please stay tuned to see what happens next!


	4. a new threat emerges

**Author Notes:** This is a sequel to the first Yugioh/Danny Phantom crossover story I did called "Ghostly Secrets." I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. If you haven't read the first story I suggest that you do so as this picks up right after the first one ended. A special thanks to fallingHikari on for their help in creating an OC villian for this story.

Author Reviews: to fallingHikari: here is hopping that you approve of what I have done to Regeana as I did change him up a little bit. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed as I ask you to please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

Four- a new threat emerges

Meanwhile as Yugi, Danny, and all of their friends where trying to cox their parents in allowing them to go with Yugi as he was going to Japan to compete in Seto's tournament. Danny was a fairly decent duelist as he held his own against both Yugi and Atemu (always loosing of course but, he wasn't a sore loser he took the opportunity to learn). At times his abilities really shown when he battled side by side with the two. Little did the two realize that a new threat was emerging. But for Atemu and Egyptian Danny the threat wasn't new, they had faced this threat once before. Deep within the recesses between the Shadow Realm and the Ghost Zone, a figure slowly emerged like smoke.

'_**Sekhmet has failed. I haven't realized that have not only the two been reborn but the pharaoh's spirit has come back to stop my plans once again.' **_the dark voice thought to its self as its body began to manifest into its true form. The being stood to be a five feet ten inches tall male. He had long slick raven blue hair that almost looked black with four sets of dark brown horns ripped through his skull. Once set was curled back like a ram near his large fin like ears. Another small set of demonic horns on his forehead. His eyes where reversed colored. One eye was black eye with a white pupil while the other was a white eye with a black pupil. Large red and black wings of a dragon ripped out of his back as the wings looked like they were dripped in blood. His skin was a sickly steal grey color (similar to the coloring of the Millennium Earl and the Noah group from the -Man series). He looked more like a dragon than an actual human being. His long reptilian tail whipped besides him angrily. _**'I must find a way to stop those two as they are my greatest threat to my plans.'**_ the being thought to himself. That is when his eye befell a male ghost dragon approaching him. The ghost dragon transformed into its human form bowing before the dragon man.

"_Welcome back to the world Lord Regeanna."_ stated the ghost dragon.

"_**Ah….. Prince Aragon. It is nice to see a familiar face after seven thousand years. Have the plans I gave you been put into motion?"**_ asked Regeanna.

"_Yes my lord. A ghost army the likes that has never been seen before by any mortal. They are comprised of enemies to the ghost child known as Danny Phantom and of course Atemu."_ replied Aragon.

"_**Excellent. My powers haven't returned back up to its full strength yet but, I will not rest until I have destroyed those two. They will pay dearly for what they have done."**_ stated Regeanna. Aragon could only shutter in fear. He knew quite well that the Darconian lord would make sure that those who had stopped him in the past were going to suffer the worst pain imaginable. Many centuries ago, Regeanna tried to conquer all of the dimensions. This was before both Zork and Sehkmet tried to gain the pharaoh's power and tried to conquer Egypt. Of course Regeanna was stopped by both Atemu and the Egyptian Danny. Regeanna has been regaining his strength by sending out evil emissaries to do his bidding. Both Zorc and Sekhmet had failed not once but twice to complete the task given to them by Regeanna. Of course the two have paid the ultimate price for their failure.

"_My lord?" _questioned Aragon disturbing Regeanna's train of thought.

"_**Sorry Aragon. Time and again I have under estimated those two. But this time I will not fail. I have the perfect plan to make sure those two bow at my feet. Now let's go and see this army that you have assembled." **_stated Regeanna. Aragon bowed his head before he shape shifted back into his dragon form leading Regeanna into the Ghost Zone. _**'Soon Atemu and Danny you will fall to the might of my ghostly army!'**_ Regeanna thought to himself as he flew behind Aragon. _**'I will have my revenge!'**_ Regeanna vowed as he took in the sights of the Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone wasn't as bad as the Shadow Realm as it had taken him over six thousand years to escape the place where Atemu and Egyptian Danny banished him too. But Regeanna was a patient man unlike his predecessors. He would build up his strength, power, and army to strike at the two when they least expected it.

NEXT CHAPTER….back to Japan

**Danny: ** this Regeanna guy sounds like bad news.

**Atemu: ** I agree with you there Danny.

**Author:** and to think that I can't claim that he was my idea.

**Yugi: ** why such a short chapter scrlet?

**Author (sighs):** what can I say it was hard to figure out what I was going to do with Regeanna at first. I thought it was best to just introduce the new villain.

**Danny, Yugi, and Atemu (nodding. While talking in unison):** sounds like a good idea.

**Author: ** hopefully I can get the next chapter up quickly as I know that people are wondering what is going to happen next.

**Atemu: **so please stay tunned.

**Yugi: ** and don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think.

**Danny: ** we look forward to hearing from you!


	5. back to Japan

**Author Notes:** This is a sequel to the first Yugioh/Danny Phantom crossover story I did called "Ghostly Secrets." I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. If you haven't read the first story I suggest that you do so as this picks up right after the first one ended. A special thanks to fallingHikari on for their help in creating an OC villian for this story.

Author Reviews: to fallingHikari: thanks for the vote of confidence as I wanted to hopefully do justice to Regeana. To Galaxlucaro11: thanks for the impute but, I don't think I will be able to use any of your OC's. This story has already been planned in advanced. I hope that you will continue reading this story. To Guest: knowing Danny, no doubt that he wouldn't tell Atemu and Yugi about Danni. I can't claim any rights to Regeana as he belongs to fallingHikari however Sekhmet was completely my own. I thought it raged an interesting point to have Sekhmet being working for someone else as I wanted to use the OC character sent to me by fallingHikari when I was writing the first story. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed as I ask you to please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

Five- back to Japan

Yugi and his grandfather along with Danny and the whole Fenton family sat on a plane bound for Japan. Sam and Tucker also rounded off the group. Yugi had called Seto after the families had said yes that they could go to Japan to support Yugi in Seto's tournament. Danny was also entering the tournament. The Fenton family had convinced Yugi and his grandfather that they should come along in case there was any ghost problems. Not that they didn't believe that Danny, Atemu, and Danni couldn't handle it. Yes the Fenton's knew all about the spirit of Atemu that existed within Yugi. They had learned all about Atemu on the same day Danny divulged his secret to his parents. Atemu had learned all about Danni from Danny when he paid a visit to Atemu's millennium puzzle after he had informed his parents about everything. Atemu and Yugi understood Danny's need to tell his parents about everything as he didn't mind that someone else knew their secret. Seto had sent Danny a duel disk once he had registered the American. Yugi and Atemu helped Danny build up his confidence as a duelist. Danny couldn't beat Yugi and/or Atemu but he could hold his own against them. Every time Danny dueled against Yugi and/or Atemu he had learned something that would make him a better duelist. The two even helped Danny improve his deck for the tournament.

Danny was a bit surprised that Danni didn't have some of his newer abilities that he had gained because of Atemu. Danni could hear Yugi and Atemu speak mentally. She could also see the ghostly image of the other one depending on who was in control. But that was it. She didn't have the ability to sense shadow magic or even use shadow magic like Danny could. Danny was still learning how to control the small amount of shadow magic that he had gained. Atemu helped Danny in whatever way he could to learn to control and harness the shadow magic. At times Atemu patrolled the memories of his millennium puzzle looking for clues and answers to what was coming. Atemu was convinced it was an enemy that both he and Danny faced five thousand years ago, someone that they both battled and won against. But so far the memories laid hidden. Atemu hoped by speaking with Ishizu and going to the local museum within Domino City could also hold some answers. Both Merik and Bakura knew that the pharaoh Atemu was back and couldn't rest until he put a stop to this threat. Yugi knew that it would break his heart to have to say goodbye to Atemu again. A part of him wondered would his life ever be the same without Atemu in it.

"Yugi… earth to Yugi…" called out Danny breaking Yugi's train of thought.

"Sorry Danny… I was deep in thought." replied Yugi with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I could tell. Is Atemu having any luck uncovering the secrets to what is coming?" asked Danny. Yugi simply shook his head no.

***There are far too many memories for me to sort through alone.*** Atemu replied.

*Sounds like you could use some help Atemu. And I think that I may have the perfect way to help you find the answers.* Danny replied.

***Thank you Danny. If the museum within Domino City doesn't pan out then I will take you up on your offer.*** replied Atemu.

*Why do I feel that you are worried more about something else than what is coming?* asked Danny.

***I am worried about what will happen when Yugi's friends realize that I am back. I know that both Merik and Bakura already know that I am back as no doubt Ishizu, Merik's sister will also know that I have returned. She used to hold the millennium necklace. I can't help but to worry about how they will react. Especially Tea, she loved me but only thought of Yugi as a friend.*** stated Atemu.

*Ouch!* stated Danny.

*Tell me about it.* sighed Yugi.

The plane came to a landing as everyone piled off the plane taking their luggage with them. A limo driver waited for them as he held up a sign reading "Moto and Fenton and friends". Yugi recognized the limo driver as he was Seto's personal driver/body guard Roland. The group approached Roland smiling. Roland said very little as he lead the group to the limo as he drove the group towards the Kaiba mansion. Yugi and Solomon pointed out all the important places and landmarks there was three days before the tournament began as Yugi planned to take the American gang sightseeing. Yugi knew that his old friends would be at Seto's mansion to welcome him back home to Japan. Yugi took a long deep breath as the limo pulled into the mansion owned by Seto and his little brother Mokuba. The group of all of Yugi's friends he has made thanks in part to Atemu stood outside of Seto's mansion. A large sign read "welcome home Yugi!" Yugi let out a deep breath as he existed the limo.

"Yugi!" shouted out Joey, Tea, and Tristian in unison as they all went to tackle the petite teen. Yugi smiled back weakly. He was glad to see them.

"Hey guys… I'm back!" stated Yugi.

"Welcome home Yugi. Welcome to Japan guys." stated Seto as he came out to greet the group along with his brother Mokuba.

"I feels good to be home." replied Yugi softly.

NEXT CHAPTER….. search for answers

**Atemu: **I wonder if we will ever find out the answers we seek?

**Author: **who is to say Atemu?  
**Danny (excited): **I can't wait for this tournament to begin as it will be my first time ever to complete in one.

**Yugi: **don't worry Danny, I have a feeling that you will do well.

**Author: **I know that everyone is trying to include their own OC's into this story but, I don't know if I plan to use any of them. I know of a few within the realms of Yugioh and Danny Phantom that will possibly compete in this tournament.

**Danny: **I just hope that no ghosts pop up. I am so excited to be in another place that I haven't been to before.

**Atemu: **let's not forget about the sightseeing. I have a feeling that you are going to enjoy everything Japan has to offer.

**Yugi (pleading):** please don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!

**Author: **we look forward to hearing from you and hope that you will continue to stay tuned to see what happens next!


	6. search for answers

**Author Notes:** This is a sequel to the first Yugioh/Danny Phantom crossover story I did called "Ghostly Secrets." I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. If you haven't read the first story I suggest that you do so as this picks up right after the first one ended. A special thanks to fallingHikari on for their help in creating an OC villian for this story.

Author Reviews: to Insecurity's Sanity: thanks for the vote of confidence in Danny who is to say that he will walk away in second place? To Corine the Anime: I know that the Japanese gang will definitely be in shock to learn that Atemu is back. I am not certain how many chapters I am planning as I am not getting the number of reviews that I was expecting like I did with the first story. So I am playing it by ear. To Galaxlucaro11: I am not planning a third Danny Phantom/Yugioh crossover or continuing on with this story once I end it. It was hard enough for me to do this sequel. If you want to use your own OC's and plan to do a Yugioh/Danny Phantom story, I say go for it! Thanks for the ideas as I may include some of them but I am not certain yet as I said before I am kind of playing this sequel by ear. (munches on cake) Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed as I ask you to please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

Six- search for answers

That same day there was a large party thrown for both Yugi and the American group welcoming them to Japan. All of the people who befriended Yugi and Atemu where there. Even some of them had dueled Atemu in the past thinking that it was Yugi. Only some of Yugi's past enemies like Bakura and Merik along with Yugi's closest friends knew the truth. That it was truly Atemu they were battling. Yugi would be defending a title that wasn't his.

***Don't think of it that way Yugi. You are a very capable duelist. But I had earned the title King of Games long before you were even born.***

*I know Atemu but every duel we ever had or I ever had, you were in control. It doesn't feel right to me to defend your title.*

***No Yugi… you had earned that title when you defeated me to send me to the afterlife. You had defended that title until I had returned. Which by the way was not planned. I just want this all to be over with so I can return to back to my eternal rest as I had earned it.***

The following day the group took the Americans on tour around Japan when both Yugi and Danny stated that they had something important to do. The two set out for the museum within Domino City. Merik and Bakura stood outside along with Ishizu. Yugi wore the millennium puzzle around his neck as Yugi began to question how the millennium puzzle came back to him. He remembered seeing all of the millennium items fall into a pit once he had defeated Atemu sending him to the afterlife. The original Shadi supposedly died protecting the pharaoh from Zorc. But somehow Shadi had been reborn or remains as a spirit. Shadi still held the millennium key around his neck as Yugi regained not only the millennium puzzle but also the millennium rod.

'But how is it possible? Perhaps Shadi had felt that I was going to need the millennium puzzle back in order to fight not only Sekhmet but whatever else is coming. He possibly knew that Atemu would be the possibly the only one who could stop them.' Yugi thought to himself.

"Pharaoh…" stated both Merik and Bakura in unison. Atemu wasn't of course in control over Yugi's body as he had no idea if Ishizu knew.

"Guys… what have I told you?" asked Yugi.

"It is alright Yugi Moto. I know that the pharaoh is back." stated Ishizu. Yugi shot an evil glare at both Merik and Bakura. "No… they didn't tell me if that is what you're thinking." added Ishizu.

***It's all right Yugi. Those who used to own a millennium item will definitely sense that I have returned.*** Atemu stated as he switched places with Yugi. **"Ishizu, Merik, Bakura… it is good to see you all. I need some help. No doubt you could sense it."** replied Atemu.

"Come on in and we will all talk." stated Ishizu as they all went into the museum.

"Hey Pharaoh… why is Danny here with you?" asked Bakura in a low whisper.

"**He is involved with my past plus he can help me in the upcoming fight."** replied Atemu. Merik and Bakura looked at him in confusion that is when they could sense the small portion of shadow magic that Danny held within him. A questioning look crossed both Merik's and Bakura's face.

*It is all right to tell them Atemu if you wish.* Danny stated mentally.

***No….. it is your secret to tell Danny. Not mine or Yugi's."** replied Atemu.

Danny proceeded to tell Ishizu, Merik, and Bakura about him having ghost powers caused by a freak accident with his parents ghost portal to get it to work. He then proceeded to transform before the three of them. Ishizu looked the most shocked out of all of them.

"It's you…." stated Ishizu as she led the group over to Atemu's exhibit which was still on display. Several new stone tablets with Egyptian hieroglyphics and images sat on the slabs. One was of Danny dressed in Egyptian clothing controlling ghosts. Atemu was by his side summoning the dark magician along with the Egyptian gods. Danny gasped when he saw his image etched into the stone. The two of them looked to be in battle against someone. The group rounded the corner to see another slab with a dragonic looking human. He seemed to be summoning up a large army of what looked to be zombies and ghosts. Without warning, ancient memories hit both Atemu and Danny hard. The shadow magic him them just as hard as it ravaged their bodies transforming the two into the appearances they had gained because of Sekhmet (see the first story "Ghostly Secrets"). Atemu's spirit was ripped out of his puzzle and a part from his human host as the three teens laid on the ground screaming in pain.

"Atemu!" yelled out both Bakura and Merik as they tried to rush to the former pharaoh's side. Ishizu, Merik, and Bakura were thrown back away from Yugi, Danny, and Atemu.

"We aren't going to be able to help them Merik and Bakura. A very ancient and powerful memory is unlocking. We can only hope that Danny, Atemu, and Yugi are strong enough to survive the awakening of this memory." stated Ishizu.

Atemu, Danny, and Yugi were screaming in pain as both the memories and transformations ravaged their bodies. Memories of the most ancient and powerful of enemies they had ever faced… Regeanna, a draconian necromancer who wanted control all over all of the dimensions and absolute power. The only two who were able to stop Regeanna were Egyptian Danny and Atemu. Right as Egyptian Danny and Atemu defeated Regeanna to a dimension between both the shadow realm and ghost zone, Regeanna swore his revenge against the two who had stopped his goals. Regeanna tried again with not only Sekhmet but also with Zorc. Even though the battle against Sekhmet had cost Egyptian Danny his life, they managed to send him to the shadow realm. Zorc was Atemu's downfall as he had given up his life to seal Zorc away. Slowly the pain that ravaged the three teens body began to recede. The painful memories of the ancient past still slightly throbbed in their heads. The transformations they had went through melted off of their bodies. The three whom where there went to help their friends.

"Are you three all right?" Ishizu asked in general. Yugi simply nodded his head. Danny allowed his ghostly transformation to reverse as he shuttered as if cold.

"It feels like I was zapped again by the ghost portal." replied Danny in a soft moan. Yugi looked at Atemu as his body never moved nor did he speak. Suddenly it felt like the room had grown colder as dark energy and shadow magic lashed out from Atemu.

"**I am going to start killing my enemies. No more sending them to the shadow realm. This is the third ancient enemy that I had to face against. Regeanna is nothing like Zorc and Sekhmet as he is pure evil incarnate."** Atemu hissed with venom in his voice. Yugi cowered away from Atemu as the ancient pharaoh was much like he acted when he was possessed by the Orichalcus.

"Atemu!" snapped out both Merik and Bakura in unison. They clearly recognized the darkness that had its grip on Atemu. He was acting just like the evil spirits of Bakura and Merik when their dark yami's took control over their body. Atemu looked up as he let out a soft Egyptian curse recalling back the dark energy and shadow magic. Atemu walked over to his young hikari once he was back up to his feet.

"**Abiou….. please forgive me as I didn't mean it. Perhaps in some ways I did but please know that I would never act that way. It's simply not in my nature."** stated Atemu. Yugi looked up at Atemu as tears ran down his face.

"It's not the first time that I had seen you like that Atemu. It still scares the shit out of me when you are like that." replied Yugi. Atemu helped the teen back up to his feet as he hugged his host.

"**I am sorry Abiou…. I will try to keep it under control."** Atemu stated.

"It sounds like from your memories, this Regeanna is the baddest of the bads." stated Merik.

"The worst." replied Danny.

"**Everyone that I had faced against doesn't compare to Regeanna."** added Atemu as Yugi's body became a spirit as the two became one once again.

"Atemu is right. According to these tablets, Regeanna is known as the destroyer of worlds. Looks like he is bound to try again. I may not have the millennium necklace to see into what lays ahead but it seems that Regeanna is the main reason to why you have returned to us Atemu. No one but you and Danny can possibly stop him." stated Ishizu. Suddenly a cold breath escaped from Danny's lips as he was sensing a ghost nearby. Even Atemu was sensing it. Clockwork suddenly appeared before the group as Atemu noticed Merik and Bakura tense up.

"Clockwork…" stated Danny.

NEXT CHAPTER….. Clockwork's warning

**Atemu (snarling):** scrlet… how dare you make me cause my Abiou to cry!

**Author (ducking):** sorry… I blame the plot bunnies! They made me do it!

**Danny and Yugi (looking confused. In unison):** plot bunnies?

**Atemu (grabbing the millennium rod which transforms into a sword):** you are so dead!

**Yugi (grabbing Atemu):** Atemu stop… you can't kill her then we won't know why Clockwork is here.

**Danny (sighing):** Yugi has a point.

**Atemu (growling as he puts the rod away):** damn it… **(glares at author)** you best better allow me to kill Regeanna.

**Author: **I will… promise.

**Danny: **at least now we know who is coming and why.

**Yugi: **god I hate to think what may happen during Seto's tournament.

**Author: **so please leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think.

**Atemu (turns to ****Galaxlucaro11):** and don't send anymore suggestions to scrlet. It is bad enough that she has her own wicked ideas!

**Author (screams): **hey… I am not that bad!

**Danny and Yugi (in unison):** yes you are!


	7. Clockwork's warning

**Author Notes:** This is a sequel to the first Yugioh/Danny Phantom crossover story I did called "Ghostly Secrets." I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. If you haven't read the first story I suggest that you do so as this picks up right after the first one ended. A special thanks to fallingHikari on for their help in creating an OC villian for this story.

**Author Reviews:** to Insecurity's Sanity: yes in the end I have planned to kill off Regeanna (pretend that you didn't hear that). You have to stay tuned to see what Clockwork wants. To Galaxlucaro11: *screams* finally someone agrees with me. *hordes the cake* It's all mine! *sighs* I don't really want to do a third part to this story as the reviews aren't as good as I expected them to be. I am grateful for the ideas as I will make sure to hopefully use some of your ideas (with your permission of course). To Dragonstar101: *smiles* I am glad some people have my back as those damn plot bunnies are scary enough as it is. To Corine the Anime: *screams while ducking from the bat while shouting* hey I am allowed to babble from time to time. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed as I ask you to please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

Seven: Clockwork's warning

The ghost of time floated before the group in his young child form. Danny simply held out his hand to tell both Merik and Bakura to stand down. Both Danny and Atemu knew that with Clockwork being here, the ghost didn't have good news for them.

"_Phantom… Pharaoh… Sorry for the rude interruption but, I wish I could give you some good news."_ stated Clockwork.

"Just spit it out Clockwork." replied Danny. Clockwork nodded his head as he said nothing to the two as he snapped his fingers transporting both Danny and Atemu into the ghost zone where Clockwork lived. The Fenton Thermos that held Dan Phantom (Danny's evil future self) still laid sealed causing Danny to breathe a sigh of relief thinking that he may have to battle himself once again. Clockwork's form shifted to his oldest form of an old man.

"_I assume that you both remember Regeanna and what had happened back five thousand years ago."_ stated Clockwork.

"**Let me guess, you had something to do with unlocking our past memories pertaining to Regeanna."** stated Atemu. Clockwork simply nodded his head yes.

"_I am sorry about that but considering what I have foreseen about the future, I had to do something to help. Unlocking your memories was the most logical choice. The outlook for the future is far worse than the one I had shown you about Sekhmet."_ replied Clockwork. A shutter ran through both Yugi's and Danny's body as Clockwork waved his time staff before the viewing mirror to show the three teens the future that he had seen.

The ghost zone and the human world had collided as they were both destroyed beyond any recognition. No trace could be seen of humanity as whatever ghosts and/or spirits that remained, Regeanna controlled them like slaves. Danny in his ghost form and Atemu in his spirit form where just a few of the ghosts that Regeanna controlled. Both Danny's and Atemu's face paled considerably.

"_No matter how many times I view the future, it remains the same. Never changing. Already the draconic sorcerer is moving to strike. He has assembled a ghost army to attack the both of you during this tournament."_

*Why am I not surprised? I told you Atemu that something like this could happen.* Yugi stated mentally.

"_Honestly, I wish I could give you better news but it seems that Regeanna will not be stopped as easily as Zorc and/or Sekhmet. Also as you have experienced, the forms that you have all gained because of Sekhmet are still with you."_ stated Clockwork. _"But I must warn you that the darkness that lies within you Atemu will become stronger when you face against Regeanna. He will use this against you in order to turn you against the very people that you seek to protect. Phantom because of you being a half ghost, he will try to manipulate you and seek to control you. Please be careful both of you. Yugi you may be the only one who can stop them. Regeanna is far stronger and more powerful than anyone you have ever faced against."_ stated Clockwork as he shifted to his teenage form.

"Don't worry Clockwork. Hopefully things will work out for the best." stated Danny.

"_I hope that you are right Danny."_ stated Clockwork.

"**Thanks for the warning Clockwork." **replied Atemu.

"_Any time pharaoh." _stated Clockwork as he snapped his fingers sending both Atemu and Danny back to Japan.

NEXT CHAPTER… the tournament begins

**Yugi: **I knew it… I just knew it. See I told you Atemu.

**Atemu (hugging Yugi):** I am sorry that I doubted you abiou.

**Danny (looks at author):** What gives? Why is this chapter so short?

**Author: **sorry but this sequel is becoming hard for me to write. I think that the next couple of chapters may be the same way.

**Yugi (breaks out of Atemu's hug):** It's all right scrlet. We don't blame you as you truly didn't want to do the sequel in the first place.

**Danny and Atemu (look confused):** Is that true?

**Author (pouting):** Sadly yes. I have troubles with sequels as they are not my strong suit as I think I did well with the first story as I don't know what people are expecting when it comes to a sequel. But I plan to finish this story to the best of my abilities.

**Danny (smiling):** Good for you.

**Atemu: **In the meantime we ask everyone to leave their comments and reviews telling us what you think as we hope to hear from you.


	8. the tournament begins

**Author Notes:** This is a sequel to the first Yugioh/Danny Phantom crossover story I did called "Ghostly Secrets." I claim no rights or anything associated with these two series but the idea for the story is completely my own. If you haven't read the first story I suggest that you do so as this picks up right after the first one ended. A special thanks to fallingHikari on for their help in creating an OC villain for this story.

**Author Reviews:** to Corrin the Anime: thanks for your suggestion but I don't think that I will have Sam and Tucker in the tournament as they will be like some of Yugi's friends (Tea and Tristan) who don't duel but give moral support. *rolls eyes* Evil twin... Really? Why don't I believe that? Thanks so much for your input as I may use some of it. To Guest: no I truly meant what I said. Clockwork wished he had good news for them but he doesn't. To Insecurity's Sanity: thanks for the offer of helping me out. And let me just say that is creepy! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed as I ask you to please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, -duel monster card speech-, **bold=dark voices**, _italic=ghost speech_, CAPS= shouting/yelling, (author notes), _**bold italic=dark ghostly voice **_

Eight: the tournament begins

The next day the world wide national tournament began. Everyone meet within a special stadium that Seto had within his amusement park Kaiba Land. All of the duelist stood in the center of the stadium as a crowd of on lookers sat in the stands. Both Yugi and Danny stood together as Seto stood up at the podium addressing the crowd.

"Welcome everyone to this nation worldwide tournament. This tournament is to determine who will have the legal right to call themselves the true king of games. You all know the current person who holds that title, Yugi Moto." Yugi waved his hand as the crowd erupted in thunderous applause and shouts. Seto raised his hand waiting for everyone to quiet down. Once the crowd became quiet Seto spoke again. "To make things fair, Yugi has agreed to not use the three Egyptian god cards as they will be the grand prize along with the title King of Games." A sharp gasp arose from the crowd.

"I have full confidence that I will keep my title along with the three Egyptian god cards." Yugi shouted out.

"You are the man Yugi Moto!" shouted out one of the crowd members. Seto simply smiled at the young teen.

"We shall see Yugi. Now let the first elimination rounds of the tournament begin!" stated Seto as the crowd once again erupted in thunderous applause and cheers.

The first rounds went by quickly as some of the weaker duelists lost to some of the more skilled and well known duelists. Despite Atemu being with inside of Yugi, the young Japanese teen did all of the duels. Yugi didn't want his Japanese friends to know that Atemu had returned. Atemu and Yugi knew that their friends would be upset if they knew that Atemu was back to once again save the world and not ask for their help. Both Yugi and Danny had made it through the first rounds easily. Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Merik Ishtar, and Bakura Ryou had also made it past the first rounds. Rounding off the group was a man simply known as Daemon Dark. Whenever either Danny and/or Yugi where near this man, a very bad feeling or premonition flooded their bodies.

*Do you think that it is possible that Deamon Dark is actually Regeanna in disguise?* asked Danny mentally.

***If it was he would have already struck and attacked us.*** replied Atemu.

*Maybe he is waiting for the right moment to strike.* stated Yugi. Both Danny and Atemu had to admit that Yugi may have a point.

***We should be extra careful around him. And stay on alert.*** Atemu stated when Daemon flashed the two teens a very wicked smile.

By now Mokuba had taken the stage as the crowd erupted in thunderous applause.

"Congratulations to the eight remaining duelists for making it this far within the tournament. Now the second rounds of eliminations will begin until only two people are left standing for the final duel and the title King of games." stated Mokuba. The crowd erupted in cheers and shouts as many shouted out Yugi's name. One by one the duelists were eliminated until only Danny, Yugi and Daemon where left standing. Daemon smiled wickedly at the two teens.

*Why do I have a bad feeling about this?* asked Yugi mentally. Danny was the first to face against Deamon. The winner of this round would face against Yugi, the current holder to the title.

"Soon at long last I will get to duel the great King of Games. I hope that you are ready to lose your title Yugi Moto." stated Daemon.

"First you will have to get past me. And cut the crap Regeanna, we all know full well what you are truly after." hissed Danny. This just brought a smile to stretch wickedly across Deamon's face.

"Then let us begin!" Daemon stated.

NEXT CHAPTER…. Regeanna strikes

**Atemu: **so things aren't looking too well for us.

**Danny (sighing):** you think?! What is the deal Scrlet? Is Deamon actually Regeanna?

**Author (humming):** I am not telling.

**Yugi (moans):** oh god he is….. Atemu!

**Atemu (nods his head):** don't worry abiou, we are ready for him.

**Danny (transforms):** you bet Atemu. This time he is going down.

**Author (smiles wickedly):** so you think… that remains to be seen!

**Yugi (shutters):** for the love of the gods….. **(shouts)** please leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!


End file.
